It's Time to What? Part 4 the Finale!
by EpicKiya
Summary: Deros has succeeded in kidnapping Yami! Now they gang must travel to Dreamius to find him! Meanwhile, what's Yami going to do?


**Summary: Deros has succeeded in kidnapping Yami! Now they gang must travel to Dreamius to find him! Meanwhile, what's Yami going to do?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! at all. I wished I did though. I own Tashi, Deros, Joelisa and Cat. And also the land of Dreamius.**

**Notes: There will yaoi. It also involves cussing, OOCness, insanity (random of the sort) and so forth.**

* * *

It's Time to What? Part 4 The Finale!

"I can't believe! That pretty boy took Yami! When I find him I'm kicking his ass from-!" "Kaiba, calm your tits, man.", Joey teased.

At the moment, the gang was occupying the Kaiba residence. Seto was on his laptop searching for where ever the hell Dreamius was. Mokuba and Yugi decided to go to the game room because Seto was acting like a crazy fangirl. The others stayed with him to try to keep him calm. Joey, of course, was no frigging help. -_-

"One more time, Wheeler, and I'll end you!"

Obviously sensing the truth behind Kaiba's words, Mai grabbed Joey and pushed him out the room. "Go eat or something!", she shouted when the blonde gave her a confused and insulted look.

"You know what? I think Dreamius is somewhere near Europe.", Tashi suddenly declared. The group averted their eyes to him with bafflement. "Europe? Why figure that?"

Tashi shrugged to Ryou's question. "Deros looked European." "How do you know how Europeans look, Tashi?" Duke asked his cousin. Tashi smirked. "I use to date one."

"WHAT?!", Malik shouted. Tashi chuckled. "I'm just kidding! Malik-baby, you're my first!"

Malik hugged Tashi, not wanting to let him go ever. Seeing that Tashi was happily responding to Malik's love hug, Seto began groaning. "No, no, no, no, NO!"

Tea yelped as Kaiba suddenly stood, anger written on his face. "No one can cuddle with anyone until I find Yami, got that?!" The gang nodded as they watch Seto leave the room. No one spoke for a while...

"He never said we can't kiss."

"NO KISSING EITHER!"

"Damn it, Tashi!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Dreamius...

Yami groaned as he stirred awake. He opened his eyes slowly to get use to the bright lights. He sat up and stretched. He looked around and paled. It wasn't his room. It was quite big, making him smaller than he needed to be reminded of.

The bed was adorned with ivory sheets and blankets with golden lace and floral patterns. The bed posts were twisted, colored a shining matching gold. The curtains of the bed was see through and ivory.

Yami climbed out the bed and looked down. He blushed at what he was dressed in. A black off the shoulder long sleeved dress with a purple lining. He wore purple socks that only came to his ankles. He ran his fingers through his pink bangs. He let out a disappointed groan.

"Damn hottie." "Yami, I would refrain from cursing me." Yami looked up to see Deros walked in with a plate of cookies and a cup of milk. "Where the hell am I?!", the tiny duelist shouted. Deros placed the snack onto a glass table and walked over to Yami. "You're home with me." "You're crazy."

"Call me crazy and you get no cookies." Yami's eyes widened. "Cookies?" Deros nodded. "Sugar?" "Yup." "Baked at exactly 350 degrees?" "Uh huh." Yami looked at the plate of cookies and then back at Deros. "Hmm..."

Deros raised an eyebrow. "What?" "You trying to coax me into marrying you?" "No. Just wanted to give you some cookies." Yami shrugged. "Close enough. Wait! Is the milk regular or low-fat?"

"Regular." "Thank sweet Anubis!" Yami happily munched on the cookies.

* * *

Back with the gang...

"You know, Tashi, you could told us you use to live near Dreamius." "It didn't cross my mind." The gang was now in a private plane of the Kaibas'. Duke had remined his younger cousin of how much of a ditz he is.

"Something told me when we were kids I should have never introduced to Hersey's." Tashi shrugged and cuddled in Malik's side. "Whatever." Bakura turned around that moment and sprayed Tashi and Malik with a water bottle. Tashi hissed and jumped up. "What the fuck, Bakura?"

"I don't want to hear Kaiba rant about his love for the Pharaoh. Your lovey-dovey shit is making it worse than ever."

Kaiba glared back at Bakura. "Shut the hell up." "You're gonna make me, lover boy?", the whitenet teased. Kaiba's eyes narrowed.

"Fuck you, thief." "Ooh. He's fiesty without his pharaoh, is he not?", Marik taunted. Both the evil spirits laughed until Tea hit them on the back of the heads. "Shut up, you hyenas!"

* * *

Soon the gang landed at the airport of the land of Dreamius.

They loaded off the jet and went outside the airport building. They looked around. Where the hell is Deros' castle or palace or City Hall?

Yugi frowned. "Kittens in a bucket. How the hell are we going to find him?" Ryou walked up to a teen boy who was just exiting a small store. "Excuse me, but can you point out some directions to where Deros lived?"

The boy blinked his eyes. "Um... Deros? King Deros?" Ryou nodded. "Yes. He has taken a friend of ours and we have to get him back." Ryou leaned closer to the boy and pointed at Seto. "See the brunet there with the scowl on his face? That's Yami's, the friend Deros took, boyfriend. And if we don't get him back all hell will break loose."

The boy gasped, covering his mouth with his hand. "No way. I'll escort you to where he lives." "Thank you...?" "Joelisa. Joel for short."

Ryou nodded. "Alright. Hey! I found someone who can help us!" The gang approached the duo. "Whoa, Ryou. He looks as if he could be your twin.", Mai said.

Ryou glanced at Joelisa, not noticing his appearance before. Joelisa's hair was just cut more to his neck, styled like Shun Kazami's NV hair style, but without the hair antenna.

His eyes were sharp and violet-magneta. His skin was pale like Ryou's. He wore a long sleeve black turtle neck and back skinny jeans.

"Hm. Anyways, this is Joelisa, and he's going to help us find Yami."

Joel yelped when Tashi suddenly hugged him. "Oh my gosh! I thought I never see you again!" Joelisa blinked. When he looked at Tashi he gasped. "Tashi! No way! Is that really you?!"

Tashi nodded. "Yup." Joelisa hugged him back. The group blinked, confused at what was going on. "Uh... Tashi... care to explain?" Tashi and Joelisa stopped hugging each other at Duke's question. "Duke, Joelisa is childhood friend of ours. You wouldn't remember because you guys moved when you were three. Joel and I knew each other since we were in diapers!"

"Oh. That explains it.", Malik sighed. "Anyways, we have a pharaoh to find."

Joelisa nodded. "Right. Right. To the castle!"

* * *

"I'm not wearing that shit." "Yami.." "No. I'm not wearing it. That's final."

Deros sighed as he watched Yami turn his back on him and cross his arms. He had an outfit for Yami to wear, but Yami was not having it.

"Yami, please, love, put this on for me." "I'm not your love and I'm not wearing that dress!" "What is it going to take to have you wear it?" Yami turned his violet eyes to Deros, a perfect eyebrow raised. "Let me go and send me home so I can cuddle my boyfriend?", he asked hopefully.

Deros frowned. "No." "Bastard." "Whatever." Deros then smirked, his green eyes shining. "Yami, if you put on this I'll give you all the brownies you want." Yami's eyes lit up in interest.  
Should he take the offer? Brownies... or no brownies... brownies...?

"OKAY!" Yami grabbed the cloth and rushed into the bathroom, shouting to Deros about his brownies.

About an hour later, Yami came out of the bathroom. He rushed over to Deros and grabbed the plate the plate of brownies. "Mmmm... fudge...", he moaned, enjoying the chocolatey taste. Deros placed an arm around the shorter's shoulders, who really paid no mind to it. "My Yami, you look ravishing in the dress."

Yami shrugged and continued eating the treat.

His dress came down to his ankles, on the sides were thigh high slits. It came off the shoulders, the sleeves were tight on his arms. It was colored fully black with red trimming. Yami wore black ankle boots with red heels and a gold headband with rubies.

"Not that I tried. Just wanted the brownies."

"Well, come then, my love. We have to introduced to the people." "Uh huh."

Yami stopped in mid bite. "Wait! What?!"

* * *

"Here we are!"

When they reached the gate, Joelisa punched in the code and when it opened he left. But now before telling Tashi he was going to visit them soon.

The gang looked up at the castle. It was half the height of a skyscaper. Well, to be truthful... it was just extremely huge!

"So, you're telling me, Yami could be anywhere in that castle?", Yugi whined. He and Mokuba and get lost in that palace, being as small as they were. Tristan patted the duelist's back. "It's okay. We'l tie a rope to each other so we won't get lost.", he joked, earning a smack against the head.

Joey laughed at his dismay.

"Fuck getting lost! I'm going in there and grabbing my Yami!"

The gang watched as Seto rushed up the stairs, knocked out the guards, and went inside. They followed after him.

It only took about twenty minutes to actually find where Yami was. He and Deros went on their way outside. When Seto encounted them, he grabbed Yami, slapped Deros and ran.

Yami held his brownies he had close to him to prevent any of the chocolatey treat from falling. Seto didn't stop running until he reached his private jet. He pushed down old ladies and everything. It was crazy.

* * *

"KAIBA! ARE YOU CRAZY!" See?

When they gang reached the Kaiba mansion, Yami started yelling. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Yami held up a plate and pouted. "You caused all my brownies to fall off!" "Me? You were holding them."

"Trying to. You ran like a maniac." "You're being a little bitch right now." "Gasp! How dare you, you son of a motherfu-"

"JUST KISS ALREADY!"

The couple to see fuming Malik. "Geez! I mean because Yami was adbucted and Seto was going crazy and the rest of us couldn't kiss our loved ones! Now stop fighting like old ladies and kiss!"

Tashi hugged Malik, calming him down. His violet eyes glanced over at the older couple before flashing a violent red. "I do what he says.", he hissed, before happily cuddling into Malik's side. Yami sweatdropped. "I forgot Tashi was the reincarnation of one of my priestess. And she was one fiesty chick."

Seto chuckled and placed Yami in his arms, really admiring the dress he wore. "Well yeah, he's right about something." "What's that?" "We should kiss."

Yami couldn't be more happy to agree.

* * *

**And that's the final installment of It's Time to What?! I was ducking and dodging this forever. I know, I know. I'm a bad girl. But anyways... what was I going to say? I don't know.**

**Just review, PM me any concerns or comments. **

**Peace!**


End file.
